In Her Image
by Adelain
Summary: Queen Azshara has decided it is time for her to conquer the surface world, with the aid of the resurrected Illidan Stormrage. Only a young female night elf druid and a draenei shaman stand in the way of her new horrors. Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The center of the Maelstorm was never quiet, but the inhabitants of Nazjatar never noticed it anymore

Not so for one interesting newcomer. The newly revived Illidan Stormrage stood before Queen Azshara's gargantuan person, feeling amber eyes study him closely.

"Why did you bring me back from the Nether?" he asked. His large demonic wings flapped, creating a small gust of air.

Azshara, Queen of Nazjatar, rested on the floor of her great hall. Once, she had been unrivaled in beauty, but her corruption by the Old Gods, and her own malevolence, transformed her into a creature of pure evil. Her torso was still elven, but it was covered in green scales and four arms protruded from it, two carrying the famed spears of Suramar. Her legs had formed five long tentacles, adorned with a myriad of jewels and gold, and she now stood twenty feet tall, but strangely she still retained some of her old beauty. From her head snakes hissed in an unending crescendo. "Your work was not done, Illidan," Azshara said with a laugh. "I still needed you." Azshara's voice remained the same even though almost everything else had changed. It was still the beautiful slow seductive song it had always been.

Illidan shook his head. The goat-like horns that curled from his brow made the gesture more imposing. Illidan, just like Azshara, had once been a night elf, but after he absorbed the Skull of Guldan he became a demon. "I thought I had finally gained my well-deserved rest," Illidan grumbled, "my most gracious and beautiful queen."

"You always were a flatter Illidan," Azshara said with another of her seductive laughs. "I think I may have missed you." Naga maidservants from behind the throne watched the encounter between the two curiously.

Illidan surveyed the hall, clearly distracted. The palace had been built underwater and only a few spells protected him from drowning. It was decorated with scales of many colors, and he wondered how many fish it took to build this. "How could someone not flatter you?" Illidan said after a pause. "You are the very center of this world, no one could compare to you."

Illidan flinched when he felt Azshara's tentacle lightly stroke his cheek. "And soon more will think as you do. For you see Illidan, I have a plan." The playful tone faded from her voice. "And you will be the key to fulfilling it!"

"And what is this great plan?" Illidan asked, pulling away from the tentacle.

Azshara started to move out of the door. A stream of pearly white energy reached towards Illidan and covered him, causing the runes on his chest glowed brightly. He followed Azshara out of the hall, the water that should have drowned him couldn't get through the arcane barrier.

Azshara swam through the palace, moving with a grace that seemed strange for her gargantuan body. The water itself seemed to create currents to carry her. Illidan followed with less grace, but he still kept up with the demigoddess.

As they made their way through the palace, they met a few more naga along the way. Descendants Azshara's elite Highborne, they had faced a similar transformation to that of their mistress. No longer was their skin a deep purple, but instead they were covered in bright green scales. Their legs were now long serpentine tales. The females retained some of their elven features, but the males looked monstrous. Sea witches the elite amongst the naga sirens, sported heads full of snakes.

Once Azshara had led Illidan through the dizzying halls of her massive palace they exited through a small gate. Outside the gate Illidan saw more naga, and a few of their murloc slaves building more houses. "What is this?" he asked Azshara. She ignored him and began to swim to the surface.

Illidan felt the pearly energy begin to raise him through the let it lift him up, but he still flapped his wings out of habit. Suddenly the sea brightened all around him, and he knew he was near the surface.

When Illidan poked his head out of the water, he saw Azshara waiting for him on a nearby island. "We are close Illidan," Azshara said. "Soon you will witness my masterpiece.

The energy around Illidan disappeared and he felt himself sink, he flapped out of the water using his wings and his own demonic magic. "Lead on my queen," he said.

Azshara began to drag herself across the small beach towards the jungle that lay at its edge, tentacles more hindrance than help on dry land. Illidan followed without complaint.

As they reached the entrance to the jungle, Azshara lifted her two empty hands and the snakes on her head hissed loudly. Streams of pearly white energy poured from her palms, and where they touched the jungle it seemed to shrink and create a path. Azshara began to slide along the trail, gone was the grace she had underwater.

Illidan studied the jungle with interest. All the plants seemed full of arcane and demonic energy. The flora was almost as vibrant as Kael'thas had told him that of Quel'thalas' had once been, and that had been because of the Sunwell. What had Azshara created on this small nondescript island?

Azshara suddenly stopped in front of him. "We are here Illidan," she said. "Behold the new Well of Eternity!"

Illidan looked beyond Azshara to see seven naga witches and eight strange naga men. Unlike the hulking myrmidons, the male naga were slender and handsome, and like the sea witches they had snakes on their heads. All the naga had six scaly arms. They stood around a large pool, seemingly conducting a spell. The water in the pool constantly shifted and flashed.

A second look revealed to Illidan that the naga looked strangely familiar. "Who are they?"

"You sixteen are the last of my original Highborne that still live to serve me," Azshara said.

Illidan felt the energies coming from the well envelop him and he felt euphoric. Something was different though, the magic contained a taint. "What have you done Azshara?" Illidan asked.

"What had to be done!" Azshara exclaimed. "I recreated the Well in my own image! No one will be able to stand against me."

"It is beautiful," Illidan whispered sarcastically. The new well was dangerous to say the least, and to have it so close to the palace spoke of Azshara's madness.

"All it requires is you," Azshara said. She appeared not to have heard Illidan's comment.

"What do you wish of me Azshara?" Illidan asked, moving closer to the well. His "eyes" revealed to him the power of the well. A few of the naga Highborne watched him curiously.

"Summon a demon for me," Azshara told him sweetly.

"As you wish my queen," Illidan said. He moved closer to the well and he sent a stream of bright green energy towards it. Illidan joined his power with that of the others. Focusing their magic he called forth a demon from the Twisting Nether.

A portal began to form above the well. It grew as the naga added more energy to it, and a large doggish beast began to form in its center.

It took several minutes for the beast to materialize fully. Though canine in appearance it had horns protruding from its head and one single large claw instead of a paw at the end of each leg. Orange scales covered it, and tentacles waved near its horns. The tentacles seemed to be constantly searching.

"A fel stalker," Azshara whispered. Fel stalkers were demons that hunted mages and other magic users; they were an arcanist's nightmare. "Come to me," she said to the beast. She lured it nearer with some of her magic, which the fel stalker eagerly tried to devour.

"Careful my queen," Illidan cautioned, stepping towards Azshara.

"Do not worry Illidan," Azshara said. "He won't hurt me."

The fel stalker began to walk towards Azshara, who laughed and sent more of her energy towards it, enveloping it in the pearly-white stream.

The demon began to whimper and Azshara laughed again. The fel stalker's scales began to turn green, and it grew gills on its neck. As its tail began to turn fish like, the whimpering intensified. Finally the fel stalker let out a loud yelp.

When Azshara was done her magical energy returned to her. The fel stalker had changed dramatically. Green scales covered its body, and its tail had become more serpentine. Its head appeared to be more draconian. "It is beautiful," Azshara whispered. "Yes, the Burning Legion in my image!"


	2. Moonlight in Forest Song

**Moonlight in Forest Song**

The bright full moon shone on the Alliance post of Forest Song, but it seemed to shine even brighter on a glade near the post. Night elves and draenei scurried in it like ants. The sound of soft happy music arose from it. Today was a night of celebration.

The first full moon of spring marked the night elven New Year. Forest Song Outpost, being home to both night elves along with a few draenei, was in a state of celebration.

Teradu was a young draenei that had barely arrived at the post the day before, and already he was in love with the vibrant green forest that stretched on forever, the strange brightness of the stars and moon, and with the night elves themselves.

Teradu watched a group of night elf maidens dancing for Elune, the night elves' patron deity, as well as the moon herself. They took intricate steps in the glade outside of the post. The night elves were dressed in long silvery dresses; leaves and flowers crowned their long blue hair.

"We should be working on the outpost," grumbled another male draenei near Teradu, "not dancing for the moon."

"Please Akel," said a female draenei wearing the blue robes of a priestess of the Naaru. "Elune is to them like the Naaru are to us." The female's skin was a light purple, while Akel's was a blue several shades darker than Teradu's.

"I agree with Priestess Sakara," Teradu said. "If we are to have a beneficial relationship with the night elves we must respect their customs."

To Teradu the night elves were more akin to his kind than the humans, dwarves, and gnomes. Both had a great respect for nature, and both had faced the Burning Legion time and time again. Both had skin colors that were either blue or purple. Of course the draenei had hooves instead of feet and tendrils instead of hair.

"You just want to see the priestesses of Elune dance, eh little shaman?" Akel teased, taking a drink of his fine dwarven ale.

"Don't let that ale go to your head, Master Akel," Teradu teased back, he himself preferred the pure water from the forest pools. It made him feel closer to the elements. His master may have been a shaman, but that did not stop him from drinking dwarven ale.

"He is right Akel," Sakara said in a concerned voice. "Your body might not be used to the ale yet."

"Oh, don't worry so much," Akel said with a wave of his hand as he continued to drink.

The night elves had finished their dance and now returned to the make shift temple of Elune to prepare for the most important part of the festival, the Blessing.

The crowd of night elves and draenei began to disperse. Sakara and Akel returned to the post, while Teradu decided to stay behind. He always found the forest calming.

As Teradu began to walk towards a familiar glade, a slight breeze caressed his face. The air spirit welcomed him. As a shaman Teradu could commune with the elemental spirits, and ask them for aid.

He walked at a gentle pace, but when he reached the glade he stopped. Someone was there already. Teradu hid behind a large tree. These days Azeroth could be dangerous, even to a shaman.

Looking into the glade, he saw a night elf maiden. She was dressed in a light blue gown, which marked her as a civilian. Even so, she danced as gracefully as the priestesses, and her steps left spots of moonlight on the green grass. She was beautiful.

"I can see you," the night elf said without breaking a step. "Come closer; I won't hurt you."

Teradu stepped into the night elf's direct line of sight. "Who are you?"

The night elf kept dancing. "I am Amira Starbright, and you?"

"I am Teradu of the Exodar!" Teradu declared with pride, "a draenei shaman in service to Velen the Prophet!"

"I am a humble druid in service of Azeroth," Amira said, clearly unimpressed. She had finally quit her dance, and instead stood facing Teradu with a grin on her face.

Teradu blushed at her comment. "I didn't mean any offense," he said quietly.

Her grin grew wider. "Don't worry, I wasn't too offended." She held out her hand to him. "It's nice to actually meet a draenei instead of just seeing one."

Teradu took her hand. "How long have you been at Forest Song?"

"We - my parents and I - got here yesterday," Amira explained, "We came to visit my uncle, Ekelleth Starbright."

"My part got here yesterday as well," Teradu said. "I accompanied my master Akel, in this attempt to rebuild the outpost."

"You are apprenticed to Akel the shaman?" Amira asked. "I heard he was trained by Nobundo himself."

"True, my master Akel was trained by Farseer Nobundo," Teradu said, he was glad to finally surprise Amira, "and now Master Akel trains me."

"I guess us druids and you shamans are a lot alike," Amira said.

"Both have a respect for nature, but druids commune with Azeroth, while shamans commune with the elements," Teradu explained. He was repeating what his master had taught him, as a young draenei Teradu was barely learning these things for himself.

Amira laughed. "Not only are you a shaman, but a scholar as well!" She had moved closer to Teradu, her hands were on her hips and a large smile brightened her face. Teradu thought he had found the most beautiful creature in all of Azeroth.

Suddenly a clamor could be heard from Forest Song. The Blessing was beginning; the whole post was gathering at the large glade. "I guess it is time to go," Amira said.

Teradu smiled. "See you there." Amira was already bounding towards the glade.

Teradu and his master Akel were in the glade. Priestess Sakara stood three draenei behind them. The priestesses of Elune circled around the crowd; their hands were joined together. The priestess that led the temple of Forest Song, Priestess Miranda, began to sing.

Teradu watched as moonlight began to pervade the crowd. When the light touched him, he felt calm and peaceful. Through the whole spectacle the priestesses kept singing.

The moonlight slowly receded, but Teradu still felt the strange and welcome peacefulness. The Priestess Miranda began to speak. "With open arms we welcome a new year and your blessing Elune; may it never truly leave us." She dismissed the crowd, and the festival of First Light began.

Teradu heard fireworks go off. The draenei mage Nevariss had created them the night before. "Well Teradu," Akel said, "how do you feel now that you experienced a night elf custom firsthand?"

Teradu turned to face his master. "Blessed," he said with a smile.

"I'm not sure it is that different from the blessing of the Naaru," Sakara said, approaching the two male draenei. "It uses a different variation of the Light of course, but it is a light just the same."

"I respect the Naaru and Elune," Akel said, "but to me the elements hold the greatest power."

Sakara frowned. "As long as your elements can keep you in line Akel."

"As I always say, you worry too much, Sakara," Akel said. "What about you Teradu? Why don't you go and enjoy yourself?"

Teradu shook his head. "I'd rather stay here with you two."

"Please, don't waste time with us elders, but go and mingle with the others," Sakara said.

"If you insist," Teradu said, stepping towards the gnomish and dwarven trading caravan that had arrived two days before. The two older draenei were certainly entertaining, but he had to admit that mingling with others was just as entertaining.

One of the gnome tinkerers was displaying a mechanical cricket made out of green metal. Night elves and draenei were transfixed with its ability to move on its own accord.

"What are you doing?"

Teradu turned around to see Amira standing beside him. "Looking at the tinkerer's pet," Teradu said. "And you?"

"Come with me," she said, tugging on his arm.

Teradu followed her as she led him to the glade they where they'd first met.

"Look at the moon," Amira said, pointing.

Teradu looked up to see the full moon brighter than he ever thought possible. "It's beautiful," he whispered.

They spent the rest of the night together, watching the moon on its path. She told him various the tales of Elune and her many forms and of the War of the Ancients, a tale passed down by her parents.

After the festivities Teradu returned to his sleeping quarters and fell asleep with visions of Amira dancing in his head.


	3. Blood of the Sentinels

A/N I have recently updated the first few chapters and added a new one. Please R&R. If anyone has the time, I would like a volunteer to be my betareader as well.

**Blood of the Sentinels**

Teradu knew he was dreaming, but it was a pleasant dream. Amira was running before him; her long graceful legs moving rapidly. She seemed to be happy, and her long hair streamed behind her.

Teradu ran after her, equally happy. All around them the forest seemed to blur. Suddenly the landscape began to change. It began to turn less green, and the trees became sparser. The grass turned brown and dead.

A strange feeling of foreboding fell upon Teradu's dreamself. He called out to Amira, but she kept running. He shouted, but he still couldn't get her attention. Suddenly a coast appeared before her.

He shouted again, and Amira turned around smiling. She opened up her arms and let herself fall into the sea.

Teradu ran to the sea and shouted for her; he could see her sinking. A sense of utter panic overwhelmed him, and the sea rose towards, threatening to take him into its embrace.

A scream woke him. He looked around his room. Sunlight flooded in from the window, but the peacefulness was ruined by a second shout. This time Teradu could make out one word "Naga"!

Naga were the terrors of the tide, and the sworn enemies of the night elves. Many sailors had lost their lives and belongings to naga pirates.

Teradu ran out of the small building, ready to fight.

Forest Song was in turmoil. Those night elves and draenei that couldn't fight ran for the nearest buildings while those that could were locked in combat with naga. The Silverwing Sentinels that guarded Forest Song fought with bow and arrows, and a few night elves fought with their deadly throwing glaives.

"Teradu!"

He saw Priestess Sakara running towards him. A wave of relief passed over him. "Akel is fighting the naga at a glade near here. The few priestesses in the outpost are healing the wounded, but the Sentinels are beginning to weaken!"

"Priestess Sakara," Teradu said, "I must go and aid my master."

"No," she shouted. "A group of naga got past the defenders and we are hard pressed. Follow me; I think we can use your talents."

Teradu followed Sakara to the edge of the outpost. There ten Sentinels were fighting against a large group of naga. The naga males were overpowering the Sentinels while the female naga cast their spells from behind. One of the Sentinels fell after a bolt of arcane energy hit her on the chest. Sakara rushed to her side.

"Elements aid me!" Teradu said. The wind began to pick up as the Air Spirit answered Teradu's call. He roared as lightning shot from his hands and into the chest of three naga. One after the other, the naga fell down dead.

One of the naga sirens noticed Teradu for the first time. "A ssspell cassster," she hissed. She began to sing in a surprisingly beautiful voice; her four arms danced in intricate shapes and a strange beast appeared, summoned by her spell. The beast looked like a fel stalker, but its skin was scaly and green.

The naga siren summoned three more.

The creatures began to search the air with their tentacles as they sensed Teradu.

He felt the fear set in as they ran towards him. Sakara saw him frozen in place, and she shouted at him to run, while running towards him.

Right before the first fel stalker reached him Sakara kicked it in the throat, it went down with a squeal. "Run little shaman," Sakara said while calling upon the might of the Naaru. Sakara began to glow with a shining light. "Go! I will hold them back."

"No," Teradu said. "I can help!"

Sakara shot a bolt of light at the fel stalker that jumped at her. The demon glowed and flew backwards. "You have to heal the Sentinels."

"If you insist priestess," Teradu said.

She nodded and smiled while she fought the fel stalker with her Naaru given might.

The fallen Sentinel was still alive but barely. Teradu hurried to her side and called on the healing energies of the water and fire spirits. A healing wave passed through all ten Sentinels, and the fallen one appeared to be stronger.

Then Teradu remembered Sakara. He turned to see the spot where he last saw her. The priestess had killed one of the naga stalkers, but the other three had become more wary. One lunged at her from her from the side. She punched it in the eye, but then she tripped over one of the other two. Sakara screamed as one of the fel stalker tore into her leg. The other two began to drain her magical energy. They acted like any normal fel stalker! Teradu thought in alarm.

"Priestess!" Teradu shouted as Sakara was torn to shreds. Anger surged through him. He called upon the Fire Spirit and sent a wave of fire at the fel stalkers, burning them to a crisp.

Even with Teradu's small victory the naga were still gaining ground. One of the Sentinels fell as a naga myrmidon pierced her body with his trident. Without more aid they would all die.

One of the naga sirens screamed as a shadowy blur crashed into her. It was a large black cat, a druid. The druid ripped the naga's throat out with his claws. Teradu saw one of the naga myrmidons began to charge towards the druid and begged for the Earth Spirit to slow him down. The earth buckled, and the naga fell as the druid attacked him.

When the naga was dead the druid began to transform, to reveal a feminine body; it was Amira. "Good morning shaman," she said with a grin.

Teradu returned the grin, but the oncoming naga caused him a little distraction. "We don't have time to chat Amira."

The naga were surprised by sudden Amira's attack and they faltered, searching for more attackers, but Amira appeared to be the only one. The Sentinels then attacked with more fury. As the naga began to retreat into the forest, Amira caused a few roots to drag them into the ground.

"That showed them," she said happily.

Teradu nodded, but then from the forest came a large demonic being. It looked like a doomguard of the Burning Legion, but, just like the fel stalkers, it was changed. Its formerly red skin was now scaly and green. Its ears looked like fins, and its head was more draconic. The weapon that it wielded was a scale and jewel encrusted sword.

"For Azshara!" it roared.

The few Sentinels that still stood fired at it with their arrows. While a few of the braver ones used their glaives.

The doomguard swung its sword, cutting one of the Sentinels in half. Ice fell from the sky as it raised its hand, impaling two of the defenders on long shards.

"I'll hold him off while you prepare a spell," Amira said to Teradu.

"Be careful Amira," Teradu said. "I don't want you to die."

She smiled grimly and ran to face the doomguard. From a pouch she carried she pulled out a handful of seeds and threw them at it.

The doomguard laughed, but when the seeds hit they exploded into a cloud of powder. The doomguard roared as the powder burnt its eyes.

Teradu closed his eyes to concentrate, not just any spell would kill the doomguard. He asked the Earth Spirit for aid and it responded willingly. As the ground began to tremble, both Amira and the doomguard gave it nervous looks.

A large tremble opened up a fissure under the demon. It roared, trying to flap its wings, but Amira called upon roots to pull him under. When the demon was pulled under, the fissure closed.

"That wasn't too hard," Amira said, running towards Teradu.

"I don't think it's over yet," he warned. "Stay alert."

"Of course General Teradu," Amira said with a grin.

A roar sent shivers down Teradu's spine. He looked at the forest and saw more naga, fel stalkers, and doomguards advancing under the command of a naga sea witch.

Amira's face paled; there was no way they could never defeat this legion.

More Sentinels and a few draenei had finally appeared from the other side of the forest.

Teradu ran to one of the draenei, "Where is Master Akel?"

The draenei looked at him solemnly. "We were doing well. Master Akel was dealing with most of the naga and demons until-"

"Until what?" Teradu shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"A large night elf demon appeared, he called himself Illidan," the draenei said. "He- he killed Master Akel and many defenders. Then he left, flying towards Azshara."

Teradu felt the life drain out of him, his master dead? "Who is Azshara?" he asked, all the anger gone from his voice.

"Not who, what," the draenei said. "It is a coastline east of here, where the naga come from."

Teradu frowned, "Thanks," he said walking back towards Amira. It seemed that all of Azeroth was against him. He could feel his eyes start to tear up, but he held the tears back. Now was not the time.

Amira put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"We'll have time to be sorry later," Teradu told her. "Right now we must defend Forest Song."

She nodded and turned to watch suspiciously as the naga sea witch approached the defenders. She carried a scythe in two of her six hands. The snakes in her hair hissed loudly.

The leader of the Silverwing Sentinels, Melyria Frostshadow, strode forward warily to meet her. "What do you want naga?" she asked.

"Queen Azshara has reclaimed the surface world and everything on it."

"I will never surrender to the accursed queen of the naga," Melyria snarled.

"Then you shall fall like those at Telrandis Point," the sea witch said.

A few Sentinels gasped. Telrandis Point was another Alliance outpost, and many had friends and family had lived there. "They really are invading the Kalimdor," Amira whispered to Teradu.

"We have to tell the rest of the Alliance," he whispered back. "This isn't good at all."

"For that you shall die this day sea witch," Melyria said.

"My name is Lady Mera Silferfang," the naga said, "and it is not I who shall die."

Melyria screamed as Lady Mera cleaved her in two. Most of the Sentinels charged the naga, Lady Mera just laughed. From the skies came icicles; naga doomguard had hidden behind the clouds. The Sentinels died under the onslaught.

It seemed that everything was lost, but from the woods came the call of a hunting horn. The denizens of the forest appeared, led by the dryad Illiyana. In her hands she held two javelins, behind her lumbered two tall walking trees, ancients.

Together with the two Sentinel leaders, Melyria Frostshadow and Luciel Starwhisper, Illiyana had begun the rebuilding of Forest Song. Now she came to defend it.

Ancients, dryads, and a few of the more vicious animals of the forest fought the naga, but Teradu could see that they were too little. "Amira, we should escape with the rest of the survivors."

"I will not run and let these filthy creatures overrun Forest Song!" Amira said.

"We _have_ to."

"You don't understand!" Amira said with tears in her eyes. "My mother and father are probably dead, and so is my uncle. I have to find their bodies and return them to Teldrassil where they belong!"

"You will die if you try, Amira. We have to live to fight again," Teradu said.

Amira frowned, but nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Luciel, the last remaining leader of the Silverwing Sentinels, came to the same conclusion as Teradu. "Retreat!" she shouted. "Retreat!"

Night elves and draenei began to move quickly. Illiyana and her forces still fought, but they were beginning to falter.

Teradu pulled Amira away from Forest Song; she walked as if in a daze. A place they had once thought safe had been utterly destroyed.


	4. The Betrayer Returns

**The Betrayer Returns**

From a hill, Illidan watched his new creations attacking the night elves and draenei. Of course he couldn't truly watch them, but by the magical emanations everything gave off he could tell that the naga fel stalkers and doomguard acted like the normal demons of the burning legion. Through her meddling the creatures were loyal only to Azshara...and Illidan. A fact he hoped Azshara didn't know.

"Queen Azshara," Illidan grumbled. "She is almost as bad as Tyrande."

He frowned. "But I love Tyrande, don't I?" He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the unending whispers. They had plagued him ever since he fought against Arthas. Or was it before? In the back of his head he remembered the first time the whispers had assailed him, long ago during the first invasion of the Burning Legion.

He ignored the whispers and set his eyes on the battle below him. The few draenei mages that had been with the night elves were already dry husks. The fel stalkers had made good work of them.

He laughed and stretched out his wings, swiping at the air with his glaives. The naga had made him weapons very much like the Blades of Azzinoth. They didn't perform quite as well as he had hoped, but they worked all the same.

Naga screams brought his mind back to the battle. Lightning flashed and more screams followed. It seemed that a powerful draenei shaman was causing havoc to the naga forces.

Illidan jumped of the hill and glided to the battle.

When he alighted in the glade a few night elves and draenei screamed in fear. With a snort Illidan shot demonic green flames into their forces.

The defender fled to the edge of the glade, but a few were caught by the flames and burnt to a crisp. Their dying screams left a sense terror in the air.

A laugh escaped his throat; the whispers only ceased when he was killing. With a nother swipe of his blades he summoned more demonic fire. The naga rushed in to make use of his attack. Illidan motioned for the them to stand down, and their leader, Lady Mera Silverfang, repeated the signal.

The dark blue-skinned draenei shaman he had sensed earlier stepped forward with his arms raised. The robes he wore flapped crazily in the twister that surrounded him. Lightning burst from the shaman's hands.

Illidan laughed at his defiance. As a demon and a night elf he towered over the brave draenei. He let the lightning hit him and the runes all over his body flared. In response, he summoned dark tendrils of energy.

The draenei dodged them, but they struck the defenders behind him. Those hit by the tendrils screamed as their very life force was stolen from them.

Again Illidan's runes flared.

"Fools!" he exclaimed. "It would all be much easier if you gave in to the great Queen Azshara!"

The shaman shook his head. "The Alliance will has survived against such threats before, and this will be no different." He shot another lightning bolt at Illidan, but Illidan dodged it. After the spell the shaman started to tire..

"Let me show you a spell I taught the blood elves," Illidan said. "It is quite useful." A light green glow appeared around the shaman. He tried to get rid of it with the wind and a flare of fire, but no matter what he tried it stayed.

A few of the defenders had regained their confidence and began to attack the naga. A night elf priestess fired an arrow at Illidan; he shrugged it off and concentrated on the shaman. The naga protected him from further attacks.

The draenei shaman screamed as the green glow flashed brilliantly. Illidan felt magical energy draining into him as the draenei's body fell to the ground, a dry husk. As powerful as the draenei had been, none could stand against the Lord of Outland!

The night elves and draenei tried to attack him, but Illidan just shrugged them off. "Kill them all! Leave none standing! The will of Azshara must be done!"

Rising from the clearing with a powerful flap of his wings, he then flew back to Nazjatar. Lady Mera was a capable enough naga to lead the rest, even if she was bothersome at times.

Queen Azshara rested in the center of her massive throne room. It didn't truly contain a throne, but if Azshara had legs it would have. She wandered the memories that had once been her life. Since her earliest childhood Azshara had been special. Her amber eyes marked her as someone who would win great renown; as the sole heir of a powerful night elf king, she was already destined to rule. At age twelve she began to show a natural talent with magic. As she blossomed into a beautiful woman Azshara became revered. When she was fifty years of age she ascended to the throne, and the next one-hundred years had been some of the best in her life.

Until _he_ had made himself known, Sargeras. Once Azshara had thought herself in love with him, but after the fall of glorious Zin-Azshari she realized she had been tricked. With the aid of her new masters she vowed vengeance. Of course Sargeras had been defeated and buried under the sea. And now Azshara was using his legion for herself. She laughed; he was surely turning in his grave.

_Azshara_.

A voice cut through Azshara's thoughts. It was one of her new masters, one of the Old Gods. "What is it now?" Azshara asked irritably.

_Oh, great and beautiful Azshara._ The voice was slow and quiet. _You have been doing well._

Azshara smiled at the compliment. "Illidan is at the center of my plans," she said. "He has been very useful."

_Ahh, the Betrayer. Do not trust him, Azshara. Do not trust anyone, but us._

"Of course," she said, "no one."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter!" Azshara said.

The door opened to reveal a six-armed naga female. "My queen, Illidan has returned from the surface world."

"Delightful," Azshara purred. "Tell him to I am ready to greet him."

"As you wish, my queen," the naga said, as she slithered out of the door.

Illidan most likely brought news from the battlefront. Azshara hoped, for his sake, it would be good news.

Illidan stood outside of Azshara's palace. The bothersome naga had not let him enter until they had told Queen Azshara of his coming. He should have just entered. What did he care about the naga and their hierarchy? Of course it would be good for him to be on his best behavior around Azshara.

"You may enter, master Illidan," the sea witch who had attended to him before spoke to him from in front of the open door.

"Lead on," Illidan said with a smile. The naga nodded and began to move towards the throne room, Illidan following readily.

The naga opened the doors to the Azshara's chamber, and her spells once again assailed him. Even with his "eyes," Azshara's spells of attraction and beauty still affected him. The sea witch left as soon as Illidan was inside.

"My sweet Illidan," Azshara crooned, "the mighty harbinger of my wrath."

Illidan ignored her. "Your legion does well my queen. The doomguards truly surprised the defenders of all three outposts."

"We need more!" Azshara said. "Doomguards and fel stalkers cannot defeat both the Alliance and the Horde."

"What do you suggest?"

"Eredar," she said, "and strong ones."

"The eredar are too powerful," Illidan said frowning, "especially their leader, Kil'jaeden."

"Have your experiences with Kil'jaeden have frightened you, Illy," Azshara laughed. "Without Archimonde or Sargeras I could defeat him single-handedly!"

"If you truly believe you can, my queen," Illidan said carefully.

"Do you doubt me Illidan?"

Illidan knew he was on dangerous ground. "Of course not my queen. How could I believe that anyone could defeat you?"

Azshara waved one of her hands, "I will disregard that, comment, but behold my new creation!" From behind Azshara a naga appeared. It looked normal, at least the serpentine tail, but where the tail met torso it became an eredar.

"So you have already done it," Illidan grumbled. If Kil'jaeden found out where his eredar were disappearing to, Azshara would have a difficult fight on her hands.

"Kil'jaeden is distracted," Azshara explained. "All his attention is on the Sunwell, and the Old Gods hide my well from him."

Illidan wasn't so sure, but Azshara was always sure of herself. "So now we have warlocks in your legion, my queen."

"At this instant the last of the Highborne that worked with the first portal are organizing battalions of naga to invade," she said, "and you will lead my army Illidan."

"What of the eredar in your legion?" Illidan asked.

"The eredar will work on the portal," Azshara said pointing to the eredar "and Agarzu here will lead them."

"As you command my queen," Agarzu said. "The will of Queen Azshara be done!"

"You are dismissed," Azshara said with a wave of her hand. Agarzu left in a hurry.

"Great Queen Azshara, we need more allies. What of the blood elves?" Illidan told her. "They served me well in Outland."

"Yes, that will do nicely," Azshara said thoughtfully. "I will recruit them for our cause."

Illidan nodded and bowed. "Now I must see to our preparations."

Once Illidan had left Azshara was lost in thought. If the descendants of the Highborne were joined then the defenders of Azeroth would fall under her might.


	5. Land of Twilight

**Land of Twilight**

On the second day after the invasion of Forest Song, the survivors were found by a group of patrolling Sentinels. The leader of the patrol, Kiera Blossomlight, had been surprised to see a large group of people wandering the forest. Teradu and Amira watched as Luciel explained the situation to her.

"Naga this deep in Kalimdor?" Kiera said incredulously.

"They said that Azshara has reclaimed the surface world," Luciel explained. "They attacked Forest Song, and we all would've died if IIliyana had not arrived."

"We must tell Tyrande." Kiera exclaimed. "I will send scouts to Forest Song; there might be a few survivors." She spoke to a few of her Sentinels who set off in the direction of the outpost. Luciel returned to her group of survivors.

Teradu had been given a crystal hammer by one of the other draenei. He now twirled the hammer in an attempt to become accustomed to it. Amira watched him distractedly while sitting on the green grass.

"They're all gone," she whispered to herself.

Teradu kept twirling his hammer; during the battle he had realized he needed more practice with an actual weapon; the elements were powerful, but nothing could compare to having a weapon in your hand. "Who's gone?" he asked Amira with concern in his voice. Gazing at the hammer, he wished that his master could have taught him how to enchant a weapon. With that thought, tears threatened to escape.

"My mom, my dad, my uncle, my sister, everyone." Amira looked up at Teradu with tears in her pupiless eyes. "Azshara will die for this!"

"Amira, please," Teradu said, "you have to hold yourself together. I lost my master and a good friend! And I too will not rest until their deaths have been avenged."

Amira smiled and stood up. "Together then, together." She put out her hand.

He took her hand, "Together!"

The death of his master reminded him of his killer, Illidan. "Who is Illidan?" Teradu asked.

"Illidan is the brother of our leader, Malfurion Stormrage," Amira explained. "During the War of the Ancients he betrayed the defenders, and joined Azshara. In the last war he became a demon after absorbing the Skull of Guldan."

"He sounds dangerous," Teradu commented.

Amira frowned and began to walk towards the congregation of night elves and draenei. Luciel and Kiera were still discussing the events of the past days. Kiera mentioned that the Horde had been calling warriors back to Orgrimar because of an unknown threat. "Might this have anything to do with the naga?" she asked Luciel.

"I don't know," Luciel responded. "How many orcs have responded to this call?"

"We have seen about a fourth of them leave," Kiera said, "and more are preparing to."

"Well we must move on," Luciel told her. "Lady Tyrande must hear of this."

"Goodbye Sentinel Luciel," Kiera said. "May Elune guard your path."

Both elves bowed and then Luciel turned to her ragtag group of warriors, "The duty of warning Malfurion and Priestess Tyrande has fallen upon us, but we only have a few horses and nightsabers. I will pick a few to journey as quickly as they can to Darnassus."

Teradu hoped that Luciel would choose him and Amira. It would be a perfect way to assure that they're pact held.

"I will pick a group by nightfall," Luciel finished. One they saw that the meeting was over the band of draenei and night elves dispersed among the forest. They worked together to set up places to sleep. Kiera and her Sentinels had already moved on.

Teradu was in his when the Horde warriors attacked. It began with a sudden war cry. Teradu ran out of his shelter.

Kalimdor was usually under eternal twilight, but the setting sun created more shadows. It was hard to tell friend from foe. Where was Amira? Teradu searched frantically while fighting Horde soldiers. They were mostly orcs, but a few tauren and trolls fought with them. Teradu even thought he saw a few undead and blood elves. The force was quite large. What could've made the Horde come in such numbers?

He finally made his way out of the main struggle, when he saw a druid in cat form fighting a tauren. Amira! Teradu shouted her name and the cat turned to look at him, but the tauren swung his sword at her head. Teradu fired a lightning bolt at the tauren; he fell to the ground with a surprised look on his face.

"Teradu we have to go now!" Amira said once she was out of cat form, "Luciel's tent was near mine, and when the Horde attacked she told me to go to Darnassus. Tyrande has to know what is happening here."

Teradu nodded, "We need mounts, come on!" He led Amira to a pair of horses.

He mounted one, but Amira shook her head. "I'll fly."

Teradu nodded, but he hoped that Amira was sure of her endurance. Amira took storm crow form and began to run. Teradu urged his steed forward. No Horde or Alliance warrior stopped them; it seemed that they were preoccupied.

They rode through the night and most of the morning, but when midday came Amira dropped down exhausted, luckily it was in the center of a clearing. Teradu jumped off his horse and ran to her. He hoped she was okay. "Amira!" he said, shaking her, "Are you okay?"

She began to revert to her original form and stood up shakily, "I'm fine, just tired." She collapsed in Teradu's arms.

Looking around the clearing Teradu began searching for sticks to make a small fire. The saddle bag contained a few packs of food. Letting the now asleep Amira fall gently to the ground, he went in search of firewood.

While setting up the fire Teradu gazed upon Amira's calm face. She was beautiful, no other female of any race could compare to her. Her angled elvish cheek bones and curved body appeared innocent yet sensual at the same time. He sometimes wondered what his love meant for him. She would probably think him disgusting or wrong. Teradu sighed; love was fickle.

He soon had a happy crackling fire and the meat that the horse had carried was being cooked. Amira was starting to move. "Good morning!" Teradu said cheerfully. She just grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

Teradu laughed and took the meat out of the fire. Amira got up and sat next to him. "I guess I could summon a hippogryph," she suggested.

"And how would you do that?"

She pulled out a blue feather from her pouch. "Easily." The feather began to glow as she concentrated on it. Teradu then heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked to the sky and saw a hippogryph approach the clearing.

Amira smiled and ran up to it. "His name is Shadowing, he worked with my- my fa-" she frowned and tears began to run down her face.

Teradu put an arm around her. She leaned into him, and Shadowing looked equally solemn. He understood why she was so distraught, and he would do whatever he could to make her better. They stood there for several minutes, until Amira gained her composure.

She jumped onto the hippogryph and gestured for Teradu to get on behind her. She seemed to be trying to forget the awkwardness of the last minute. Teradu happily obeyed.

On Shadowing it wasn't too long until they reached Teldrassil. The tree amazed Teradu and he stared at it open mouth until Amira giggled at him.

Teldrassil was one of the world trees. The others being Nordrassil, and one that was long forgotten. Nordrassil was slowly healing from its wounds in the Third War, but the Cenarion Circle had decided to plant Teldrassil under the order of Fandral Staghelm.

A few months later the Cenarion Circle realized that Fandral had been driven mad by the death of his son, and he was working for the Nightmare Lord, Xavius. Malfurion had returned from the Emerald Nightmare and defeated him. He then purified Teldrassil from all taint. Now the world tree strengthened Azeroth just by existing.

Even though it was built for a dark purpose the world tree was still great and imposing. It reached into the sky and its trunk was the width if a small island. In its large branches was nestled the night elven capital, Darnassus.

"I wonder what this night will bring," Teradu said out loud. "I hope Luciel's faith was not misplaced."

"As soon as we arrive we will request an urgent meeting with High Priestess Tyrande. Everything will continue from there," Amira responded. "It will be simple."

"Sounds too easy," Teradu grumbled.


End file.
